Things are not always what they seem
by PeachDreamer
Summary: **Chapter 3 NEW** Jareth's plans get ruined as well as his reputation. What will his next move be? Please R
1. Default Chapter

"I need you Hoggle

Hey everyone. Here's another fic. It's kind of an alternative ending but not really. I guess you'll just have to read it to understand. Please let me know of any mistakes. Constructive criticism and nice comments are welcome. And once again I don't own anything. **BTW: the beginning kinda goes over the actually story line, but it has to to fit into my story idea. I guarantee that the rest of the chapters wont do that.**

**THINGS ARE NOT ALWAYS WHAT THEY SEEM**

"I need you Hoggle."

"Ya...you do?"

"I don't now why, but every now and again in my life, for no reason at all...I need you, all of you...."

"Uh, you do? Well...why didn't you say so."

Sarah partied late into the night with all her friends and the creatures she met along her journey through the Labyrinth. She had such a great time, but seeing the mess her magical friends made, her mode changed dramatically.

Finally picking up the last piece of garbage, Sarah was completely exhausted. Without a second thought, she hopped onto her now clean bed and blacked out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

*~*~*~*~*

Sarah's eye fluttered open and was surprised to find her room so dark. It had to at least morning and usually the sun's bright, golden rays were shinning through her window. It must just be a rainy day She thought and got out of bed, ready to go take her normal morning shower. She had almost forgotten what had happened the night before. Wow I can't believe I had forgotten it. I thought it would be hard to get over that experience but I guess it wont be that hard. Besides, that thing was a piece of cake! She thought as she reached for her doorknob and flung the door open.

"Better to stay in here dear, yes, there's nothing you want out there, no, oh no.... oh, and what have we got here...." An old lady piled with junk on her back pushed her way into Sarah's room. 

"What the heck are you doing here?" Sarah said to the junk lady as she looked out her bedroom door to see piles and piles of junk. "Why am I here again?"

"Huh? Hmm? Again? Deary you've never been here before." She said as she began searching through Sarah's stuff. "Oh, your little bunny rabbit, you like you're little bunny rabbit don't you? Yes, yes, yes"

"No. I've done this already. I've already beaten the Labyrinth. I got Toby back!" Sarah said exasperatedly. Something wasn't right here.

"Uh? No one has ever beaten the Labyrinth dear. Ooh there's Betsy boo, you remember Betsy boo, don't you? Yes, yes, yes."

"Ok the last thing I remember is cleaning up after the party and then falling asleep." Sarah said to herself trying to figure out what was going on. "Maybe I'm dreaming then!" She took her delicate fingers and squeezed them together on her arm. It always works on TV she thought, and began to pinch herself more violently. "NO!" She screamed in frustration. "That must have been a dream. I dreamed I got Toby back. This is real and that was all a dream." Her voice got softer and softer as she said that, almost to a low whisper. She knew she was on the verge of crying. She had gone though all those trials for nothing. It was all a dream. 

The junk lady was still grabbing useless trinkets from Sarah's fake room, while Sarah picked herself up from her low state of mind, and reminded herself that Toby still needed saving. She sprinted out of the room, leaving a confused junk lady, and ran up a couple of junk piles, when she found Ludo and Didymus searching for her.

"Lady look, we're almost there," Didymus pointed to the left of them, "those are the gates to the goblin city."

The three of them made it out of the junk piles, to the gates, which were guarded by a huge door. They made it past the first door when a monstrous creature emerges out form the door. With the help of Hoggle they made it past the creature. Of course Sarah knew this was all going to happen. She had dreamed of it, and she was surprised to fine that everything was happening exactly the same. 

As soon as they entered the city, they were surrounded by Goblins. 

"Quick this way!" Sarah shouts as she goes a different direction then the one she had gone in her dream, thinking it would be a quicker way to the castle and past all the commotion. All three of her friends follow her, but they soon all get split up. Sarah finds herself trapped up against a stonewall, with several goblins surrounding her, one with a cannon aimed straight towards her. Just as it's about to fire, as large stone rock falls right on top of the cannon. She glances aside seeing Ludo's friends, the rocks, taking care of the rest of the goblins, as well as Ludo there bellowing. 

"Ludo," Sarah stops Ludo's noises. "I have to go get Toby. Do you guys think you can handle it out here."

"Of course my lady." Sir Didymus said as he came flying down a passageway on his trusty 'stead', followed by a group of goblins. "Good luck my lady." He quickly disappears down another passage, trailed by goblins.

"Thank you, all of you!" She yelled to her friends and rapidly ran to the castle. At least he was planning on taking good care of Toby." She said as she saw two milk bottles on the steps of the castle, just before entering.

Once inside, she knew just where to go to find Jareth and her brother. She ran they way to them, the whole way thinking of a plan that would make getting Toby off those stairs faster, so she could get them out of here.

As she dashed right into the Escher stairs room, and soon after, Jareth appeared, defying gravity once again. He threw a crystal, which turned into Toby. Sarah had been thinking of what she would do when she got into this position but as soon as she saw Jareth and Toby, everything she was think faded away. She once again began her hopeless attempts to reach Toby. She saw Toby just across from her, and she jumped as everything around her started breaking up. As soon as she landed she looked to where Jareth was coming towards when she suddenly heard a loud chime. All of a sudden a huge thirteen-hour clock appeared and by that time, it was on its 3rd chime. Oh no! What's that last line!? I know this. I know it!!!!! Her mind screamed. Chime. What is it?! Chime. Oh I don't know it! Chime. I don't know it! Chime. 

"Wait Jareth!" Suddenly she got an idea. Chime. Jareth had a slight smile on his face this whole time, as he watched Sarah struggling restlessly for the last line to defeat him. He knew he had won already. There's no way she could win now, with only… Chime… 4 chimes left.

"Jareth, Take me instead of Toby!" She screamed desperately at him. Chime.

Jareth's smile turned abruptly hearing what Sarah was pleading with him. He had never expected that form her; she had hated her little brother so deeply and now she was giving up her life for him. Chime. "Hummm. Now why would I want you?" He flashed her a vicious grin as he reached for her chin and swept his long elegant finger across it. Chime.

"Please! Toby is so young. He's got so much more to live for!"Her eyes were intensely looking into his; waiting for either him to say it's a deal or the last chime to ring, and she would never see Toby again.

He snapped her another wicked smile. "Done." He snapped his fingers and a perfectly glowing crystal appeared. "I could always use a beautiful queen by my side." 

"What!!! You cant do that!!" Sarah yelled at him just before he threw the crystal towards her, which sent her out of sight. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey I hoped you liked the beginning. I should be getting up the next chapter in just a bit. I thought of the next chapter actually when I was about 10 years old, just after I saw the labyrinth for the first time. I used to pretend that I was Sarah and yeah I don't want to give away the next chapter. (And don't tell me I'm crazy for pretending I was Sarah since I'm sure **EVERYONE **one of you guys out there pretended you were a Labyrinth character.) Anyways So stay tuned for the next part! **Please R&R.**


	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any laby stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own any laby stuff.

**A/N: Ok I'm trying hard not to put any of the JE effect or the other stuff, that ****[SkItZoFrEaK][1] so comically pointed out to us, in my story. =) Oh almost forgot, Please Read and Review. It would be appreciated**.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sarah stirred in bed, not wanting to get up from the nice peaceful slumber. She was exhausted from challenging experience from the night before. Wait a minute. Last night!? She shot out from under thick satin bed covers as she remembered what happened.

She was in a towering four-post canopy bed with dark maroon covers that matched the walls. Around the room was a variety of beautiful crafted furniture including a vanity ten times the size of her own, which sat besides a cozy fireplace nook. A soft knock came from a door that was situated just across from her, startled her out of her observation of the room. She took in a deep breath as she saw the doorknob turning, readying herself for another battle with Jareth. 

"Hoggle?!" She screeched as she saw it wasn't Jareth who was at her door but Hoggle.

"SHHH!" He hastily tried to quiet her. "We must hurry. We have to get you out of here."

Sarah was overflowing with emotions; after all that she had been through, she was glad that her newfound friend was there for her. "Hoggle, I'm so glad you came." She walked to where the dwarf had walked in to her room, after her quickly shut the bedroom door. Sarah reached for him and gave him a strong embraces.

"Sarah!" The dwarf blushed slightly. "We haven't time. We have to go right no…" He was cut of by another knock on the door. 

"Hoggle, what do we do?" Sarah whispered to him.

Hoggle rapidly ran towards the canopy bed, which had a very high bottom, and dived under it just as the door began to open.

"Come now Miss, we haven't got all day." A female creature, about 5 ft in height, said as she practically grabbed Sarah and dragged her over to the vanity. The creature had 2 pointy ears, a bluish tinted complexion, and was wearing nothing but blue clothes. She scurried to a large door which Sarah hadn't noticed before, where the, what Sarah assumed was a fairy type creature, entered through the door and came out holding a exquisite white gown. She returned to the confused Sarah who was sitting at the vanity, and immediately started applying varies types of makeup, which was laid out on the vanity's surface. Just as soon as she started, she was done, leaving an astonished Sarah starring at the reflection of someone she had never seen before in her life. It showed a 16 year old girl who now looked at least 20, with brown tendrils of hair laying upon her back, and a face almost glowing, with white glitter covering her eye lids and lips. Sarah could hardly breath; never had she seen herself look so… so… beautiful.

"Quick Miss, we must get you in your dress now." She tugged Sarah away from the vanity, to where she had set the white dress down.

"But why, why are you in such a hurry." Sarah said remembering that Hoggle was still under the bed, and felt a bit embarrassed about the idea of him watching her change.

The fairy acted like she hadn't heard a word Sarah had said and started removing her clothes. Luckily the fairy was facing the opposite direction of where Hoggle was hiding so Sarah had time to signal him a quick Don't-Look hand signal.

Sarah was thankful the fairy had helped her into the dress. There had to be at least 4 layers under the top piece of material. The dress felt incredibly tight fitting on the top, which Sarah assumed it was supposed to be since the bottom fit perfectly, and the neckline was incredibly low. The fairy lady added a couple more touches of glitter to Sarah's now showing neck and then started swiftly towards the door. 

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sarah asked the fast moving woman before she had made it totally out of the room.

"I must let His Majesty know that you've been prepared." With that she left the room totally, shutting the door behind her.

Sarah turned towards where a full-length mirror stood in the room, and gasped as she realized what kind of dress it was, seeing the whole view of it.

"Yeah, It's a wedding dress." Hoggle said as he emerged out from under the bed. "That's why I came. I heard that he was going to make you stay here as his queen so I came as quickly as I could."

"So how do we get out of here?" Sarah said motivated.

"Well, Well, What have we here?" A strong British voice said as Jareth appeared in the room.

"Umm err nothing Your Majesty. I was just wishing Sarah the best for her upcoming event."

"Oh, your all heart!" There was a strong sense of sarcasm in his voice. "So no plans of escape were being conjured up were they?" He said to Hoggle as he gave Sarah a cold glance.

"Oh coarse Your Majesty. That would be treason."

"Of coarse that would be treason, and you know what the punishment for treason is. We wouldn't want such a horrible accident to occur during this happy time would we."

"Happy. Ha!" Sarah mumbled to herself as she let out an emotionless laugh.

"And you Sarah, we have no time for this." He walked towards her. "Take this." Suddenly a crystal appeared.

"No." Sarah said defiantly.

"Sarah, we don't have time for this. Take it now!"

She didn't even flinch as he raised his voice to her.

"Fine!" He grabbed her wrist and forced the crystal into her hand, which immediately started to glow, then burst within her grasp.

"Now how are you feeling?" He asked her a grin forming on his face.

"Wonderful Your Majesty." Her eyes were full of hatred. She tried to move her mouth to talk but she couldn't. She struggled within herself for an answer with what was happening.

"Yes that's right Sarah. You can't talk without my consent and when you do, it's what I wish you to say. Now I don't know how long I'll keep you like this although it should be fun, it might get rather boring after a couple of hundred years." She lifted her clinched fist towards his face, but was blocked with his strong grip. "We'll have none of that my dear. Now we must not keep our guests waiting." He turned to leave, Sarah's upper arm within his grip, when he remembered Hoggle still in the room. "You better not even try anything Hoggle. I'm warning you." Sarah glanced Hoggle a desperate, pleading eyes, before Jareth dragged her out of the room.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=78045



	3. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing from this

Disclaimer: I own nothing from this.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, it's really encouraging! And sorry, this chapter is kinda short cause I don't have any ideas for what should happen, so I couldn't make this chapter any longer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jareth's clutch held Sarah's upper arm tightly as she struggled against him, while he transported them to a garden outside of the castle. He released her arm and spoke in a soothing voice, like he was talking to a small child. "Now there are lots of people here to see us, so don't do anything that would embarrass us in front of everyone."

"Of coarse." She replied evenly, although, with a glance into her eyes, it was like a battlefield during a war. Her anger was visible and Jareth just snickered at her.

"That's what I thought." With that, he took her arm now in a formal fashion, and began a march through a hedge passageway, to where thousands of spectators were crowded around.

~*~*~*

"...Don't do anything that would embarrass us in front of everyone." 

'Ha!' Sarah thought. 'Just watch!'

"Of coarse." Her mouth replied, but the rest of her was screaming, "I hate you! I hate you!" And he dared to laugh at her inner struggle. 'That man will never forget the day he messed with me!' She thought defiantly as he took her arm in a fashionable way and began a walk. Her mind went in a daze as she saw all those people, and other beings. From what she knew of legendary creatures, there were elves, fairies, fays, gnomes, and goblins. 

Things around gradually became blurry and all she saw clearly was a tall Fay, standing at the end of the path that they were currently walking down, and Jareth; wearing a black coat trimmed with gold braid, a jabot, tie back vest, and black leggings. 'Oh crap, this is really a wedding.' Sarah realized how close her clothing and Jareth's looked to an Earth's wedding attire, as well as the official looking Fay, who she assumed was something like a pastor for a wedding.

With each step she and Jareth took, getting closer and closer to the end of the path, Sarah thought frantically for what she could do to distract this ceremony, when, to her amazement, a loud crash was heard. Jareth stopped when he heard it, the people murmured, and Sarah smiled. Large boulders came flying, rolling, and tumbling rapidly towards the crowd.

'Ludo!' She thought joyfully as she heard his howls from afar. Jareth, rage evident, quickly moved away from Sarah, and practically ran through the crowd of panicking onlookers, yelling "GUARDS!". Sarah watched him do this when she was smacked in the leg by an object. 

'Didymus! Hoggle!' She cried within herself as she saw her dear friends.

"Here Sarah, take this." Hoggle held out to her a small vial of greenish liquid. "You'll be able to talk again."

Sarah more then happily snatched it from him and gulped it down. "Oh Hoggle! Didymus! I'm so glad you guys came." She said ecstatically as she hugged them.

"There's no time for that Sarah. We have to get you 'outta here." Hoggle said annoyed that Sarah was always so emotional.

"Ok which way?" Sarah questioned.

"Follow us, Milady." Didymus told her as they all started to run from the chaotic scene of a goblin army running around, and people running, screaming, and avoiding huge boulders.

~*~*~*~*

Jareth watched from his high towered room, his mindless goblins chase after everything that moved, thinking it was the enemy, his subjects stumble aimlessly around; trying to escape boulders and the dumb goblins, and Sarah, his Sarah, running away from him again, only this time with the traitorous creatures that she had befriended. 

"What am I going to do?" He wondered out loud at his current situation. Sarah was gone; so he had to find a way to get her back, and his subjects, as well as several royals from the realm witnessed this embarrassing event. The King of the Goblins wasn't know for having anyone disobey him, and now several of his subjects, as well as his to-be queen had openly disobeyed him. He didn't want to get the reputation of becoming soft, or neighboring kingdoms might get ideas of conquest. 

He could very well appear to where Sarah was, and take her back.He wouldn't let her escape again, but she'd still constantly think of him as a fiend. He needed a plan to get her wanting to come back, _and_ show the citizens of his kingdom, and other rulers that he hasn't become pliable.

Jareth gazed at several crystals that appeared, as he shifted them around and around in his hand, wondering what his next move will be.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

** **

**Nothing at all to do with the story but:**

You know what?! I got some of these rock sphere things, kinda like J's only there like granite and I twiddle them around in my hand just like he does, and it's surprisingly relaxing. I suggest, for anyone under lots of stress, get some of these things, or just borrow some from J, I'm sure he'll let ya =)


End file.
